This invention arose out of a need to provide to the marketplace a container made of a foldable material and formed from a one-piece blank that is capable of housing therein products that are sold in a somewhat wet or juicy state, such as clams, fish and the like. Such products have a tendency to discharge a liquid substance that can leak from the bottom wall panel and/or through openings formed between the bottom wall panel and surrounding walls of the container that the products have been placed into at the time of the sale, particularly the type of container that has been formed from a one-piece blank.
Accordingly, it is a desire of this invention to provide to the marketplace a container formed from a one-piece blank of foldable material that will facilitate the housing of wet or juicy products without leakage of the liquid substance through the bottom wall panel and/or through openings formed between the bottom wall panel and adjacent side walls of the folded container.